1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for acquiring frame timing in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems, such as the systems discloses in Korean patent publication No. 2005-0066562 include a constructing scheme of a preamble in a communication system, a method for acquiring a frame timing using the preamble, and a method for searching cell. Such a conventional system discloses an initial frame timing method using an auto-correlation method at a single cell structure. If signals sent from three base stations having respectively different segment numbers are simultaneously received at a terminal locating at a cell edge, a repeating characteristic of a preamble at a time domain in the single cell will disappear. Such a phenomenon can cause failure of a timing acquisition when this auto-correlation based method is used for acquiring an initial frame timing.